les cinq légende: baltazart la nouvelle menace
by tom.d
Summary: Ça fait 5 mois que Pitch a été vaincu, mais une nouvelle menace touche les enfants. Jack Frost et ses amis gardiens vont devoir arrêter cette menace avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Les cinq légendes : Balthazar la nouvelle menace**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Jamie jouait dans sa chambre avec ses figurines en attendent Jack Frost quand soudain, il entendit un hurlement,

- **AU SECOURS !**

C'était le cri d'une petite fille de 9 ans, Jamie hoqueta en attendant ce cri, il mit son manteau, prit son sac et sortit de sa maison en courant.

- Eh ! Cria Monty, où vas-tu?! Demanda-t-il (personnages du livre 5 légendes : vérité cachée)

Mais Jamie ne l'entendit pas, alors Monty décida de le suivre discrètement.

Jamie courait tellement vite et tellement loin qu'il finit par quitter la ville et entra dans une profonde forêt. Monty déglutit en voyant la forêt d'arbres morts, puis il entra en serrant les poings et en fermant les yeux. Pendent ce temps, Jamie avait cessé de courir et il entendait des croassements de corbeaux, il voyait des ronces grises et des rats qui mangeaient un cadavre de chat, Jamie observa le chat mort avec dégout.

- beurk c'est dégoutant ! Lâche-t-il

- comme tu dis

- AAHH !

- AH !

- Monty qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

- c'est plutôt toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

- ba… heu …j'ai entendu un hurlement alors …

- un hurlement ?

- oui c'était l'hurlement d'une fille et …

Jamie sentit une odeur de brulé tout près d'ici et il entendit des grognements bizarres.

- tu sens ça ? dit Jamie avec un air curieux

- ouais…ça sens le brulé

- ouais ça prouve qu'il y a un campement pas très loin. Viens !

Les deux enfants reprenaient leur route et se faisaient guider par la mystérieuse odeur de brulé, mais la forêt où se trouvaient Monty et Jamie était étrange : il y avait des sinistres guirlandes faites d'os d'animaux, de canettes de soda et d'araignées mortes et il n'y avait plus de neige au sol. Jamie aurait adoré avoir son appareil photo pour photographier ces drôles de guirlandes et Monty observa les arbres qui cachaient le rayon du soleil et empêchaient la neige de tomber. Des rats grognaient de fureur en voyant les deux enfants et des drôles de lézards qui grimpaient sur les arbres morts avec un sifflement étrange. Soudain, une créature les observa en grognant

- t'as entendu ?! demanda Monty choqué

- entendu quoi ? interrogea Jamie

Et le silence est revenu, et Monty observa les buissons de droite à gauche :

- oh rien

- ba… continuons alors, répond Jamie

La créature regarda les jeunes garçons avec un airaffamée et se mit à siffler comme un crocodile et se cacha dans les buissons.


	2. Chapter 2 les gobelins

**Les cinq légendes : Balthazar la nouvelle menace**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES GOBELINS**

FORETS D'ARBRE MORT ?

Jamie et Monty marchaient dans la forêt avec prudence, ils étaient guidés par l'odeur de brulé, quand soudain, Monty vit une lumière.

- et regarde ça, lâcha Monty, c'est une lumière

- c'est le campement, c'est sûr !

- pourquoi tu tiens à voir ce campement ?

- ba …peut-être qu'ils savent pour le hurlement ?

- ouais…t'as peut-être raison.

Les deux enfants s'approchaient de la lumière du campement, mais ces campeurs n'étaient pas des campeurs. C'étaient des monstres ! Des affreuses créatures : ils avaient une forme de crapauds géants, des oreilles de chat, déchiquetées qui pointaient de chaque coté du crâne, des yeux tout blanc sans pupille, leurs dents jaunâtres étaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs et elles étaient remplies de tarte noire, ils fessaient la taille d'un enfant mais, en deux fois plus grand. Ils avaient la peau verte, mais trois d'entre eux étaient marrons. Jamie et Monty avaient les yeux fixés sur les créatures,

- c'est quoi ces trucs ? Lâcha Jamie étonné

- j'n'en sais rien, mais c'est terrifiant !

- des gobelins, ce sont des gobelins, lâcha une voix féminine.

Jamie et Monty se retournèrent et ils virent une petite fille aux cheveux orange, portant une petite robe verte et blanche. Elle avait un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans ses cheveux et elle fessait la taille de la jambe de Jamie. Elle était enfermée dans une cage faite de ronces et de chaines rouillées. Monty avança d'un pas et demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- je suis Pénélope, je suis un farfadet port bonheur, ce sont ces sales bestioles qui m'ont enfermé et ils ont pris ma sacoche verte qui était posée là, dit Pénélope en pointant du doigt une table de bois en forme de tronc.

- pourquoi ils t'ont enfermée ? se demanda Jamie

Pénélope ouvra grand les yeux en voyant Jamie, elle rougissait malgré elle et sont cœur bâtait la chamane. « wow » pensa-t-elle, puis elle séquoia la tête :

- je voulais dire… c'est la première fois qu'il vous fait le coup hein ?

- Quel coup ? demanda Jamie avec un air bizarre.

- ouais, et c'est quoi ça un gobelin ?

- hé-ho les mini-humains une question à la fois, ok !

- heu…oui bon pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé ? demanda Jamie d'un air curieux et autoritaire

- parce qu'ils voulaient mon **ARGENT !** Cervelles de vikings hurla Pénélope, « pas la peine d'hurler » pensa Monty avec un air agacé

- et un gobelin, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Jamie

- simple. Ce sont les crapauds géants que vous voyez.

Monty observa les gobelins avec prudence, caché sous un buisson de feuilles mortes pendant que Jamie discutait avec la prisonnière, soudain, un gobelin surgit d'une tente de campement faite de capots de voitures. Contrairement à ses frères, il était ni vert, ni marron. Sa peau était grise, grise comme la roche et il était plus costaud et plus obèse que les autres. Il s'avança d'une manière grotesque devant un gobelin marron qui portait une veille chaussure de foot boueuse au pied gauche :

- et, t**ouô** l**ô **(toi là) donne, donne une p**ô**tte (patte) ordonna t'il.

Le gobelin marron lui donna une aile de poulet rôtie et carbonisée en baissant la tête, le gobelin obèse regarda l'aile que le gobelin marron lui tendit avec de grands yeux :

- ç**ô **(ça) c'est p**ô **(pas) une p**ô**tte ! Gronda le gobelin gris, il prit violement une cuisse à un gobelin vert qui possédait une écharpe noire :

- ç**ôôô** c'est une p**ô**tte, pomme pourrie ! gronda le gros gobelin gris

- b**ô**, elle est où m**ô** p**ô**tte ? demanda le gobelin à écharpe noire avec un air idiot.

Monty regardait en haut des arbres, puis il hoqueta avec un air étonné. Il voyait

des dizaines de cages faites de branches, de chaines rouillées, de ronces grises. L'une d'entre elles était occupée par des animaux, (écureuils, lapins, chatons, chiots, pigeons), les animaux mordaient les barreaux, mais trois d'entre eux étaient immobiles. Dans une autre cage, il y avait six petites créatures volantes, et dans une dernière, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une une robe rouge et d'un tee-shirt jaune y était enfermée. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- pauvre petite, disait Pénélope tristement.

Monty hurla d'étonnement en voyant Pénélope la libérer de sa cage :

- mais…co…comment tu t'es ?!

- c'est moi qui l'ai délivrée, dit Jamie

- ha…d'accord, bon j'ai compté les gobelins et ils sont…

- dix, coupa Pénélope

-…heu …ouais et ils …

- ont capturé une enfant.

Monty en avait un peu marre que le farfadet femelle lui coupe toujours la parole, Jamie avait un petit couteau à la main et Monty pensait que c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu délivrer Pénélope.

-bon…on fait quoi maintenant Jamie, dit Monty stressé.

Sauf que Jamie ne l'écoutait pas et partit délivrer la jeune fille qui pleurait, Jamie tapait la cage, puis la gamine se retourna d'un bloc avec les larmes aux joues, Jamie reconnue la fillette, c'était celle qu'il avait rencontré à la fête de Pâques (voir dans le livre 5 légendes vérité cachée.) :

- E…Emilie lâcha, Jamie avec étonné

- Ja … Jamie, bégaya la fillette, ô mon dieu ! Ô mon dieu !

-chuuut !

- ô Jamie…fait moi sortir de là, chuchota Emilie

- t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit Jamie en sortant son couteau de sa poche

- où as tu trouvé ce couteau ?! Demanda Emilie avec un air curieux et choqué

- parterre, répond Jamie en coupant les barreaux de ronces grises.

Mais avant que Jamie délivre la fille, la cage s'est mise à descendre rapidement et Pénélope tira la main de Jamie pour l'éloigner de la cage qui descendait :

- cache-toi ! Recule ! Ordonna Pénélope

- ok, dit Jamie.

Il regarda la fille hurler de terreur, Jamie serra les poings, il voulait la secourir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tous les gobelins se rassemblaient en courant, même le chef (le gobelin gris), pour dire un drôle de mot (ou un nom) en chantant :

- Balthazar ! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar!

- ils font quoi la ? Demanda Monty

- je pense qu'ils appellent leur chef, répond Pénélope.

Soudain, des ronces sortirent de terre et montèrent très haut pour former une sorte d'escalier, puis une porte apparut, Jamie et Monty furent étonnés en voyant une chose pareille, les gobelins arrêtèrent de dire le nom bizarre, deux petites créatures volantes surgirent du ciel et se posèrent violemment sur la terrasse (elles mesuraient 6 cm), elles avaient la peau verte, des yeux de chat rouges, des ailes rachitiques et des aiguilles de poupées plantées dans les poches de leurs manteaux élimés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandent Monty et Jamie en même temps, puis ils se regardent avec curiosité

- des diablotins, répond Pénélope avec un air colérique

La porte formée par les ronces s'ouvre, soudain un adolescent qui portait une aube noire sale et touée, surgit des ténèbres. Il s'appuya sur une pelle de fer. Son visage était masqué à cause de sa sinistre capuche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les cinq légendes : balthazar la nouvelle menace**

**LE CHANGELIN**

La pauvre gamine était terrorisée en voyant l'ado masqué, les gobelins et les deux« diablotins » se prosterner devant lui :

- j'ai demandé à mes amis de t'inviter à cette petite réunion, dit le garçon en enlevant sa capuche, mais ils se sont montrés trop enthousiastes, les gobelins aiment la bagarre.

Le visage du garçon était pâle, plus pâle que celui de Jack, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme une ombre et mal coiffés. Il avait des épis partout. Ses yeux bleu marine. Ses oreilles étaient pointues comme des canines. Il lui tendait la main :

- mes excuses, répond l'ado avec une voix amicale

Mais Emilie s'éloigna en tremblant comme une feuille

- …que voulez vous de moi ? Demanda la fillette terrorisée

- de toi, je ne veux rien. Seul, ce que tu possèdes m'intéresse. Ton argent de poche.

Et oui ! tu pourrais partir aussi simplement que tu es venu. Il te suffit de donner ce que veut le changelin. Y compris « moi, humaine »

- je n'en ai pas. C'est vrai. Regardez dit Emilie en levant les mains

- fouillez là ! Dit le changelin avec autorité

« Ils vont me quoi !? » pensa la fille vexée. Bah oui, de puis quand on fouille une fille… La cage grise se posa violemment sur le sol, Jamie et ses amis observèrent les gobelins qui s'approchaient d'une manière grotesque pour fouiller Emilie.

- **ô**ller (aller) les g**ô**rs (gars), dit le gobelin gris, t**ouô **l**ô **! Vide les poches de l**ô** robe. Les poches ! Ordonna le gros gobelin colérique.

Agacé, il fouilla à sa place :

- ç**ôôô **! Ç**ô **c'est des poches, imbécile !

Les autres gobelins palpaient avec leurs branches de ronces, certains avec leurs mains crasseuses.

- P**ô**tron. On **ô** rien trouvé, dit le gobelin gris avec un air dessus

Le « changelin » regarda le sac à dos posé sur la veille table.

- Humm…alors fouillez le sac, les gars !

- **ô **vos ordres.

Le crapaud géant ouvre le sac à dos et fouille dedans. Il enlève un peigne, un miroir rose, un billet de 5 euros et une photo de ses parents. Les autres gobelins observent la scène en reniflent bruyamment (on aurait dit des phacochères)

- votre m**ô**lfaisance, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Le gobelin lui donna le billet et la photo, l'ado à épis regarda la photo avec un air curieux, puis il lui montra celle de sa famille :

- ils ont de l'argent ?

- non ! Non ! Mais je sais où en trouver. Je vais vous en rapporter, ça c'est juré

Le changelin à épis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

- je place toute ma confiance en toi. Si tu me rapportes cet argent, ta vie continuera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, expliqua le changelin, par contre, si tu me déçois, (il montre la photo), je dirai à mes amis de m'amener quelqu'un d'autre pour me rapporter de l'argent.

Émilie hoqueta, les gobelins ricanèrent bêtement, mais certains grognaient en souriant.

- Allez ... Vas ! Cours ! Vas ! dit l'ado avec un air impatient et victorieux

- non, prends ton temps, chuchota Jamie caché dans l'arbre

Emilie marchait vite avec un air étonné… et terrifié. Les gobelins frappèrent le sol avec leurs branches de ronces acérées en (re)chantant :

- Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar! Balthazar!

- krii krii krii, chantonna les diablotins

Le changelin commença à changer de forme en hurlant de douleur : ses pieds se sont changées en serres de corbeau, ses dents sont devenues pointues et jaunâtres on aurait dit un vampire qu'on voit dans les films d'horreurs, des plumes noires recouvraient sa main gauche, ses ongles devenaient longs, noirs et crasseux. Il se tourna devant son armée de gobelins :

- félicitation « Hardman » (le gros gobelin gris), dit le changelin avec un sourire triomphal, ce n'est pas assez mais, ça suffira. Ö et aussi je m'attendais à un mec.

- ils **ô** deux sortes de mini humains expliqua Hardman, les mecs et les meufs. On **ô** pris une mini femelle

L'un des diablotins ricana comme une hyène, et Hardman se retourna devant lui d'un bloc.

- pourq**ouô** tu rigoles t**ouô **?!

- krii krii krii ! Lâcha le diablotin avec un air joyeux

- c'n'est pas le moment de se disputer bande de guenons, gronda le « négachangelins ». Hardman, vas racketter d'autres de ces morveux avec tes troupes

- oui P**ô**tron Balthazar

- vous les p'tit gars, préparez-vous pour le vol de ce soir, ordonna « Balthazar ».

Pénélope, curieuse, tendit son oreille, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil. Elle voyait les gobelins préparer leurs armes, certains sortaient leurs griffes acérées et grognaient comme des molosses, Hardman ordonna à ses troupes de le suivre jusqu'à la Burgess

- oh non ! Répond Pénélope, les gars, il faut qu'on… ba où sont ils ?

Monty et Jamie ont quitté le camp des gobelins pour rattraper Emilie sans que le farfadet s'en aperçoive, puis Jamie a pu voir la fillette et l'a attrapée par la main. En voyant la main de Jamie, Emilie essaya de l'enlever, mais elle n'était pas assez forte.

- je dois leur rapporter ! Je dois leur rapporter ! Hurla la fillette, sinon ces espèces de monstres vont s'en prendre à ma famille !

- chuuut ! Ils vont nous entendre ! Dit Jamie

- ça doit s'arrêter, on rentre à la Burgess et on leur donne c'qu'ils demandent

- inutile, dit Monty, ma mère m'a donné de l'argent de poche

- quoi ? On va tout d'suite leur donner !

- non quoi qu'on fasse, ils vont nous faire du mal.

Emilie commença à s'énerver, elle voulait absolument prendre l'argent pour le rapporter à Balthazar. La haine s'emparait d'elle, elle prit les billets dans la poche de Monty avec fureur

- on va… tout d' suite leur… donner ! hurla-t-elle

- lâche ça ! ordonna Monty

- arrêter d'vous disputer ce n'est pas le moment de se battre, gronda Jamie en séparant Monty et Emilie

Les gobelins surgissent des buissons de feuilles mortes, trois d'entres eux avait des longues branches de ronce grise à la main (y compris Hardman)

- chef ! Chef ! Chef ! Lâchât un gobelin marron.

- Q**ouô **! Q**ouô **!Q**ouô **! hurla Hardman

- tém**ô **! (Téma)

Hardman hoqueta en voyant l'argent de Monty, il poussa un gobelin vert à écharpe noire qui ne possédait pas de branche à la main avec son coude et pointa les enfants du doigt :

- **friiic ! **hurla Hardman

- oh non oh non ho non ! Lâcha Monty

- il faut courir, hurla Jamie, VITE !

Les trois enfants couraient de toutes leurs jambes, les gobelins les poursuivaient avec une manière ridicule à quatre pattes, on aurait dit des chiens de chasse. Seul Hardman le gobelin obèse, était dressé sur ses deux pattes avec à la main une branche de ronces en forme de lance pointue.

- **ô** leurs trousses, bande de tire- au- flanc ! Hurla le gros gobelin gris

Les gobelins grognaient comme des prédateurs, les enfants couraient tellement vite qu'ils finirent par voir la sortie de la forêt. Dans un arbre, Jamie vit un panneau tout cabossé attaché à une branche:** LA FORET D'ARBRES MORTS DE SAINT- GOBLUSSE. **Le trio était presque arrivé à la Burgess, mais un gobelin avait réussi à s'accrocher à la chaussure d'Emilie et la tira en arrière, et lui mordit la jambe vaste gueule. Les dents tranchantes du monstre transpercèrent la peau d'Emilie. La pauvre petite hurla de douleur et de frayeur.

- haaaa ! Jamie, Monty au secours !

Monty prit un gros bâton qui trainait parterre et assomma le gobelin qui perdit une dent à cause du choc. Monty put sauver Emilie et ramasser la dent du gobelin et pus quitter la forêt d'arbre morts. Mais les gobelins n'abandonnaient pas pour autant, Jamie et ses amis sont arrivés au lac gelé de Jack Frost, le trio souffla d'épuisement, quand Jamie se retourna, les gobelins n'étaient plus là !

- ils ont du abandonner ? se demanda Monty, oh et aussi tiens

- qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Jamie

- une dent de gobelin, je l'ai eu en assommant l'un d'entre eux avec un bâton. Ça te servira dans ton livre (voir dans le livre cinq légende : vérité cachée)

Jamie fait un sourire de remercîment à Monty qui lui sourit à son tour. Emilie se tourna vers lui :

- en fait, merci de m'avoir sauvée Monty, tu es un héro !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, Monty rougit malgré lui et Jamie regarda son ami avec un petit sourire

- ba quoi ? C'est l'émotion, répond Monty

- ouais si tu le dis

- Jamie ? dit une voix masculine

Jamie hoqueta

- Jack ! hurla Jamie

Jamie serra Jack Frost dans ses bras, Jack regarda son amie avec de grands yeux et mit une main sur son épaule :

- Jamie. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche

- excuse-moi, mais Emilie s'est fait enlever par des gobelins, répond Jamie

- des go quoi ?! Interrogea Jack

- gobelins, dit Monty, ce sont des sortes de…

Avant que Monty ait pu terminer sa phrase, on entendit un hurlement féminin. C'était Pénélope qui sortait de la forêt en courant avec une sacoche verte à boutons dorés. Arrivée près d'eux, elle se cacha derrière la jambe de Jamie, quand soudain, des crapauds géants aux dents acérées surgirent des bois ! Jack regarda les créatures avec de grands yeux et se tourna vers Jamie :

- Jamie c'est ça un… go… go, dit jack en bégayant

- oui, ce sont des gobelins, répond Jamie.

Un gros gobelin gris s'avança devant eux. C'était Hardman. Il regarda les trois enfants avec envie, Emilie était terrorisée, Monty déglutina, Jamie recula d'un pas et Pénélope regarda les gobelins avec un air épouvanté :

- les tr**ouô**s (trois) morveux et l**ô** naine vous v'nez **ô**vec nous

- et ! C'est qui que tu traites de naine, hurla Pénélope

Hardman se mit à grogner comme un tigre devant le farfadet porte bonheur

- ok je la ferme !

- pour que vous nous torturiez ! Or de questions, répond Jamie avec un air colérique

- écoute gamin, dit Hardman. Tu nous **ô **compagnes **ô **Saint - goblusse, tu nous retires de l**ô** tune et t**ô** famille aur**ô** l**ô **vie sauve

Jack Frost s'avança devant le gobelin gris avec un regard noir :

- tout le monde aura la vie sauve, et personne n'accompagnera personne

Hardman soupira

- **ô**lors vous ne me laissez p**ô **le ch**ouô **(choix)

Il baissa la tête et tapa deux fois des mains et les autre gobelins couraient en aboyant comme des molosses pour attaquer Jack et ses amis

- Jamie cours ! Ordonna jack

- mais…

- va-t'en, vite !

Jamie, Monty, Emilie, et Pénélope couraient pour rejoindre la ville et Jack se battait contre les gobelins, il transforma la plupart d'entre eux en statues de glace. L'un des gobelins sauta sur Jack avec une branche acérée à la main, Jack le stoppa avec un coup de pied et le fit voler en éclat, Jack les croyait plus lourds à cause de leurs tailles (ils faisaient jusqu'à son coude). Hardman sauta sur Jack et lui mit un gros coup de poing, Hardman se mit à grogner en souriant et le tint par le cou et l'esprit de l'amusement perdît son bâton :

- **ô**lors J**ô**ck Frost, ricana t'il, on aime s'**ô**muser, mais on aime p**ô** se b**ô**ttre niark ! Niark ! Niark !

- premièrement : mon nom c'est Jack ! Et deuxièmement : je sais me défendre ! Répond l'esprit d'hiver

Jack ramassa son bâton et en mit un grand coup dans la bouche du gros gobelin gris. Hardman glapit de douleur en tenant sa grande mâchoire et perdit un objet coupant qui venait de sa bouche, Jack ramassa l'objet et l'observa curieusement avec un seul œil :

- mais… c'est un bout de verre !

Les autres gobelins rugissaient comme des tigres, Jack pointa son bâton en position de combat, jusqu'à qu'il entende des grognements et des drôles d'hurlements masculins « s'en doute d'autres gobelins » pensa l'esprit du fun. Mais Jack avait bien raison c'était bel et bien des gobelins. Ils étaient vingt-sept, dressés sur leurs quatre pattes et certains avaient des couteaux à la main, mais trois d'entre eux étaient différents des autres gobelins : ils étaient dressés sur leurs deux pattes, leur peau fripée comme celle d'une personne âgée de la tête au pied, des oreilles lapinesques trouées et déchiquetées qui tombaient, des nez crochus qui ressemblaient fortement à des cornes et des petites antennes sur leurs têtes. Ils avaient des sortes d'harpons artisanaux recyclés (des fourchettes attachés à des bâtons avec des cordes.) leur couleur de peau était grise, mais le troisième était marron avec une arme différente (un bout de cuivre taillé en pointe et attaché à un bâton avec du ruban adhésif). Les gobelins étaient trop nombreux pour que Jack les affronte, il était donc obligé de battre en retraite en volant pour rejoindre ses amis. Hardman a cessé de tenir sa bouche et s'est mis à grogner comme un chien en montrant ses dents acérées en voyant jack voler. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez ses dents La plupart étaient faites de cailloux effilés et d'éclats de verres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les cinq légendes: Balthazar la nouvelle menace**

**CHAPITRE 4 : LA (LES) NOUVELLE(S) MENACE(S)**

Jamie et ses amis sont enfin arrivés la Burgess et Pénélope regarda Jamie avec un air timide en balançant sa queue de cheval, puis elle s'avança vers lui.

- euh Jamie, c'est ça ? Interrogea Pénélope

- ouais, c'est ça, répond Jamie

- merci de m'avoir sauvée et...

Avant que Pénélope ait pu finir sa phrase, Jack se posa parterre et Jamie courait pour lui parler

- Jack, alors tu as donné la bonne leçon que ces crapauds méritaient ?!

- oui, je pense, mais ils n'abandonneront pas pour autant, lâcha Jack

- comment ça ils ? Interrogèrent Monty et Emilie en même temps

- il a raison, dit Pénélope, un gobelin ne se déplace qu'en bande et n'abandonne jamais ! Et trop bête pour faire de bonnes stratégies, cracha le farfadet.

- en parlant d'eux, pourquoi voulaient-ils vous capturer ? dit jack avec un air curieux

- parce qu'ils voulaient notre argent, répond Emilie

- juste pour ça! mais c'est du racket !

- du racket? Répond le farfadet, de la torture oui ! Ils nous enferment dans des cages et mangent des trucs répugnants devant nous et... pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- ca se voit que tu ne les aimes pas trop, répond Jack

- euh nous ne les aimons pas trop, corrigea Pénélope, je ne suis pas le seul farfadet dans mon monde vous savez ?

- vraiment sursauta Monty excité, il y en a d'autres ?

- euh... ba oui

- et des dragons ? demanda Jamie survolté à son tour

- ouais... mais il ne faut pas trop s'en approcher

- des gremlins ? demanda Monty

- oui ! Hurla Pénélope agacée, des licornes, des grands et des petits elfes, des géants et des gremlins ! maintenant fermez vos bouches de naïades en furies s'il vous plait !

- et revoilà, elle râle encore, siffla Monty énervé

- répète ça, face de taupe, menaça le farfadet

- ouais tu as très bien entendu, tu râles tout le temps, gronda Monty

- écoute moi bien cervelle d'omelette, menaça Pénélope de nouveau, ce n'est pas parce que je suis p'tite que tu peux t'en prendre à moi aussi facilement, ok !

- Alors vas-y, attaque moi si t'es cape

Pénélope commençait à en avoir assez des remarques de Monty, alors elle sortit une pièce en or avec un visage triste dessus et elle la posa sur le manteau de Monty comme si elle posait un badge. ça rappelle à Monty l'époque où il était aux scouts, mais ça n'empêche qu'il n'est pas très ami avec Pénélope.

- c'est quoi ce truc? demanda Monty

- une pièce porte-malheur, répond le farfadet avec un sourire vicieux

- je croyais que les farfadets ne donnaient que des pièces porte-bonheur

- oui, mais ils peuvent donner le contraire si on les provoque

Soudain, un petit nuage noir apparut au-dessus de la tête de Monty. Monty regarda ce nuage avec un drôle d'air, et quand tout à coup le nuage porte-malheur balança un éclair sur la tête de Monty, Pénélope se moqua de lui en le pointant du doigt. Monty essaya d'enlever la pièce, mais il ne le put pas, c'est comme s'il avait un badge collé avec de la glue

- enlève-moi ça, ordonna Monty agacé

- ok, répond Pénélope, mais les excuses avant

- tu peux toujours courir !

- tant pis pour toi

Le farfadet claqua des doigts avec un air malicieux et le nuage noir fit tomber un norme rocher en bronze sur le pied de Monty. Et le pauvre garçon, victime d'une blague de farfadet, hurla tellement fort que tous les pigeons de la Burgess prirent leur envol.

QUELQUE PART

Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu. Sur une île hors de la ville. Un endroit isolé et rocheux. C'est là où vivent les gobelins et leur maitre légitime, Balthazar le négachangelin. Mais ce lieu ressemble plus à une décharge qu'à une ile. Il y avait des dunes de déchets évidement, des ronces noires qui poussent bizarrement, des arbres morts décorés par des sinistres guirlandes de canettes et dos d'animaux qui bougeaient au rythme du vent. Et au fond de l'île, il y avait un immense château noir et à l'intérieur il y avait des milliers de gobelins. Certains mangeaient de pleines assiettes de corps d'animaux grillés et le plus écurant est qu'ils mangeaient avec les doigts ou pire, ils mettaient leurs têtes dedans. Balthazar se leva de son trône et se mit debout sur la table en hurlant :

- mes amis, hurla balthazar, mes chers frères malfaisants

- ouais ! Crièrent les gobelins en levant leurs verres de bière

Le négachangelin salua son public avec un air prétentieux en levant les mains.

L'un des gobelins prit un une canette de Coca Zéro qui trainait parterre et s'amusai à se cogner la tête avec.

- merci, merci c'est très gentil à vous, frima Balthazar, du calme du calme, voilà, siffla-t-il, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis fier d'avoir des sbires aussi serviables, gentils avec les méchants, et méchants avec les gentils, déclara Balthazar, vous prenez vos bains tous les 2 ans, vous êtes des grosses brutes, mais bon! vous êtes les meilleurs larbins délites que tout roi comme moi rêverait d'avoir !

Tous les gobelins aboyaient en souriant et en levant leurs verres faits en crânes de chats, Balthazar regarda de droite à gauche en souriant, quand soudain Hardman lui fit un signe. Balthazar le regarda bizarrement, il quitta la cafeteria du château et rejoint Hardman :

- capitaine Hardman, mon ami ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un blême ? demanda Balthazar

- euh… ouais. Connaissez-vous les g**ô**rdiens de l'enfance ?

- oui, bien sûr c'est le Père Noël, la fée des dents, le marchant de sable, le lapin à œufs colorés, et l'esprit d'hiver Jack Frist… enfin frustre…euh pourquoi ?

- b**ô**h v**ouô**l**ô **(voilà) l'esprit de l'hiver nous **ô **(à)** ô**tt**ô**qué (attaqué)

Le négachangelin ricana

- pff ha ha haaaa ha hi hi ! Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pris un coup d'vent dans la tronche ! Se moqua-t-il

- nan ! C'est p**ô** des mitaux il nous **ô** **ô**tt**ô**qué **ô**vec un b**ô**ton m**ô**gique ! (magique)

- ah… ah bon tu en es sûr ?!

- ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

Balthazar réfléchit

- humm, si l'esprit d'hivers excite ? Ça prouve que les autres aussi !

- ouais ! Cracha Hardman, enfin je pense ? (il se gratta la tête)

- envoi des gobelins dans le village ! Préviens Redcap, Tachus, Jatt et Jutt ! Je veux que tu trouves ce Jack Froust.

Le pont-levis du château se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit. Des dizaines de gobelins coururent en quittant l'île, et la plupart étaient dressés sur leurs deux pattes et ils avaient des têtes de rhinos (voir dans chapitre 3)

- aller les mecs ! Cria l'un des gobelins à tête de rhino qui possédait une cravate noire.

Un gobelin normal grimpa sur un rocher en aboyant bizarrement, il avait des taches noires sur le dos et sa peau était vert clair. Le négacha

Balthazar réfléchit

- humm, si l'esprit d'hivers excite ? Ça prouve que les autres aussi !

- ouais ! Cracha Hardman, enfin je pense ? (il se gratta la tête)

- envoi des gobelins dans le village ! Préviens Redcap, Tachus, Jatt et Jutt ! Je veux que tu trouves ce Jack Froust.

Le pont-levis du château se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit. Des dizaines de gobelins coururent en quittant l'île, et la plupart étaient dressés sur leurs deux pattes et ils avaient des têtes de rhinos (voir dans chapitre 3)

- aller les mecs ! Cria l'un des gobelins à tête de rhino qui possédait une cravate noire.

Un gobelin normal grimpa sur un rocher en aboyant bizarrement, il avait des taches noires sur le dos et sa peau était vert clair. Le négachangelin regarda par une immense fenêtre son armé quitter l'île en courant comme des animaux.

- Redcap ! Appela Balthazar.

- ouais, répond une voix grave et rauque.

- je compte sur toi pour trouver ces maudits gardiens.

- vous pouvez compter sur moi, maitre.

Un grand gobelin à tête de rhino s'avança, à la fois ridicule (il portait un manteau noir élimé et un tricorne marron) et inquiétant (ses dents acérées recouvertes de tarte noire, mais la plupart étaient faites en pointe de couteau et de cristaux effilées).

- ces gardiens sont une menace pour nos plans. Je veux qu'ils soient coulés, tués, massacrés, ou soient bouffés par mes dragons s'il le faut ! Je répète ! Aucun gardien en vie! Hurla-t-il

negachangelin regarda par une immense fenêtre son armé quitter l'île en courant comme des animaux.

- Redcap ! Appela Balthazar.

- ouais, répond une voix grave et rauque.

- je compte sur toi pour trouver ces maudits gardiens.

- vous pouvez compter sur moi, maitre.

Un grand gobelin à tête de rhino s'avança, à la fois ridicule (il portait un manteau noir élimé et un tricorne marron) et inquiétant (ses dents acérées recouvertes de tarte noire, mais la plupart étaient faites en pointe de couteau et de cristaux effilées).

- ces gardiens sont une menace pour nos plans. Je veux qu'ils soient coulés, tués, massacrés, ou soient bouffés par mes dragons s'il le faut ! Je répète ! Aucun gardien en vie! Hurla-t-il

AILLEURS (DANS UNE FORȆT)

Dans une forêt profonde, où l'herbe est impeccable et les arbres sont majestueux les fées, farfadets, et les elfes travaillaient leurs agricultures tranquillement, quand soudain ! Des créatures malfaisantes surgirent des buissons, les créatures étaient des babouins noirs avec des ailes de chauves-souris. Ils ont réussi à capturer quelques fées et les autres créatures merveilleuses se sont cachées. L'un des babouins volant prit une boule à neige il la secoua et la jeta parterre ce qui créa un portail et les créatures malfaisantes se précipitèrent dedans, des chevaliers aux armures vert-marin qui surgissaient de nul-part ont essayé d'arrêter les babouins, mais trop tard, les monstrueux babouins se sont enfuit en finissant leur besogne. L'un des chevaliers enleva son casque, l'homme avait un beau visage, des longs cheveux blonds et des petites oreilles pointues. C'était un elfe.

- d'où viennent-ils ces monstres ? demanda un autre elfe

- je l'ignore, mais s'ils reviennent, on s'occupera de leurs cas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les cinq légendes : Balthazar la nouvelle menace**

**Chapitre 5: Attaque au palais des dents**

PALAIS DES DENTS

Au palais des dents, les mini-fées mettaient des dents dans des cartouches, la plupart discutaient en sifflant et la fée des dents surveillait ses servantes qui faisaient leur travail quand tout à coup! Une lumière étincelante s'illumina dans le ciel. Fée se disait que c'était ses amis gardiens

- North ? interrogea Fée

Fée s'approcha d'un balcon de son palais pour voir le traineau de North, mais à la place, des chauves-souris et des corbeaux surgirent du portail, l'un des corbeaux attrapa une fée et la jeta dans une cage tenue par une chauve-souris, puis une autre mit un coup d'aile à une autre fée qui tomba dans le vide. Fée hoqueta:

-mettez-vous à l'abri ! ordonna la gardienne à ses fées

Fée vola vers Quenotte et lui ordonna de chercher de l'aide, elle quitta le palais et se fit poursuivre par deux corbeaux différents: ils avaient des casques de cuivres qui cachaient leurs museaux, et leurs serres, tranchants comme des rasoirs et luisaient au soleil, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en métal. Quenotte s'est dit qu' avec l'équipement qu'ils ont ces deux là, ils doivent être les chefs. Quenotte vola à toute vitesse pour semer ces corbeaux, mais ils étaient trop rapides, soudain Quenotte a une idée. Elle se posa sur un rocher et s'amusa à faire des grimaces aux deux corbeaux, les corbeaux énervés firent une attaque en piquer sur Quenotte. Mais non, parce qu'elle a réussi à esquiver l'attaque et les corbeaux se sont cognés contre le rocher et sont tombés dans le vide.

POLE NORD

Tous les gardiens étaient là. Jack a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Jamie et ses amis, mais North réfléchit et Benny avait du mal à le croire

- je vous jure que c'est vrai ! répond jack

- on te croit Jack, on te croit, dit North

- ouais, bah moi j'ai du mal, se moqua Benny en prennent un verre de lait

- puisque je te le dis, kangourou gris ! hurla l'esprit d'hiver, et d'après Jamie leur chef s'appelle Balthazar !

Benny cracha son lait sur la tête de Jack et North ouvrit grands les yeux

- Balthazar!? Comme Balthazar drack ! répondent North et Benny en même temps

- oui, répond Jack avec un visage recouvert de lait, mais sans postillon dans la tronche... euh...attendez un peu, vous le connaissez ?

- bien sûr, dit North**, **avant on voulait le nommer gardien, mais hélas il a refusé et on ne l'a plus revu depuis

- ouais et Fée elle lui en veut à mort pour je ne sais quelle raison, répond le lapin de Pâques

- pourquoi elle lui en veut ? demanda Jack

- nous ne le savons pas pourquoi, dit le russe

- en parlant d'elle. elle est où ? Demanda Benny

- et. . . Sab aussi est absent ! Dit Jack

Soudain, Quenotte entra par une fenêtre ouverte et tourna autour de Jack et lui fit des signes en sifflant, North et Benny avaient du mal à la comprendre. Seul jack avait compris

- le palais des dents ce fait attaquer ?!

Quenotte siffla encore

- par des corbeaux et des chauves-souris ? répond jack avec étonnement

- par des quoi ? demanda Benny

North ricana

- ha ha ha ho ho! Elle nous fait marcher, se moqua North, et puis d'abord les corbeaux et les chauves-souris ça ne fait pas bon ménage !

- ça à l'air urgent ! il faut qu'on n'aille au palais ! ordonna Jack

- pourquoi ?! Pour effacer des crottes de pigeons noirs géants ! Compte pas sur moi, dit Benny - mais, c'est moins pire que le vomis que tu viens de déposer sur mon traineau, gronda North

- ouais, mais...

- assez discuté ! Coupa l'esprit de l'amusement

On y va un point c'est tout !

SAINT-GOBLUSSE (REPÈRE DE BALTHAZR ) DANS LE CHATEAU

Balthazar était assis sur son trône, il se dégustait des vers de terre à pleine assiette, Redcap entra dans la pièce royale du négachangelin

- ah, salut Red, tu as quelque chose à me dire, demanda Balthazar

- ouais patron, dit Redcap, vos corbeaux et vos chauves-souris ont capturé les fées des dents

- aaaah ! Parfait !

- et votre_ rivale_ est déjà là !

- faites la entrer !

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent et derrière il y avait Fée menottée et gardée par deux gobelins avec des lances recyclées, Fée lança un regard noir et colérique aux négachangelin

- salut Fée, je pense que tu te souviens de moi

- ooh oui, depuis que l'homme de la lune ma choisie !

- oui oui, je sais, mais je tais emmené ici pour une seul chose. Ma vengeance ! Dit Balthazar an serrant son point.

- écoute, c'est la 3000 ème fois que je te le dit ! J'ai pas tué tes frères ! ces eu qui ont...

- **NAN ! **Coupa Balthazar, j'ai tous vue !C'étais toi qui les a poussés dans le vide !

- c'est pas de ma faute ! ces eux qu'ont refusés mon aide

- miteau-woman ! maintenant tu vas apprendre se que ca fait quand notre cœur est endurci, parce que ont n'a perdu des membres de sa famille ! Hurla Balthazar avec rage, garde ! Amené moi cette bêcheuse dans le cachot et elle sera exécutée pour la mort de mes 3 frères !

Les deux gardes gobelins emmenaient Fée dans le cachot, Fée s'attendait à qu'ils l'amenait dans une tour sinistre avec des cellule, mais à la place elle l'emmenait devant une porte noire avec pique dessus, l'un des gobelins posa une main sur la bouche et toussa quatre fois jusqu'à cracher une clé qui tomba dans ça main, Fée le regarda avec dégout et le gobelin le fixa à son tour:

- b**ô **q**ouô** j'ai p**ô** poche ! Répond le gobelin

Le gobelin ouvrit la porte et derrière, il avait un immense escalier, le deuxième gobelin poussa Fée en disant :

- comme ont dit, les femmes d'abord ! se moqua t'il

Mais Fée resta calme, elle descend lentement et une fois arrivé Fée était étonnée, elle s'attendait à un sou sol, mais à la place c'était une immense caverne avec des stalactites et des stalagmites pointues et le plus étonnant, se qu'il avait aussi des cellules et des petites cages d'oiseaux attachées aux stalagmites. L'un des gobelins ouvra une cellule avec l'une de ses griffes et le deuxième gobelin repoussa Fée dans la cellules

- allez amuse toi bien la dans, ricana le premier gobelin

- ouais, dit le deuxième avec un air idiot

Les gobelins fermât la cellule et quitta le cachot en lâchant un rire maladroit et Fée soupira tristement.

PALAIS DES DENTS 3 HEURE PLUS TARD 

Les trois gardiens avancèrent lentement en voyant le palais des dents à moitié saccagé: il y avait des traces de griffures sur les murs, les tours étaient à moitié brûlées et des pièces trainaient parterre

- ça ne doit pas êtres des corbeaux ordinaires. siffla North

- he les gars ! Hurla Benny. Les fées

Jack et North regardaient la direction où Benny pointait son doigt, ils voyaient des fées des dents évanouies parterre, Quenotte hoqueta et quitta la capuche de Jack pour aidée ses sœurs. North regarda à gauche et il voyait un gros tas de briques roses avec une petite main jaune en dessous . C'était la main de Sab

- Sab ! Cria North

- Sab ?! Demanda Benny étonné. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?!

North retira les briques roses une par une. il avait du mal à porter ces vieux blocs de pierre.

- ne restez pas là comme des statues de glace ! Gronda North, aidez moi !

Benny et Jack retirèrent quelques briques pour aider North; mais plutôt pour aider Sab. Le visage de Sab était à moitié ratatiné : il avait des griffures sur les joues, un cocard à l'œil droit et un bleu au ventre.

- Sab qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda Benny

Sab fit un dessin avec son sable magique : le sable forma Fée et son créateur ( Sab) qui combattait des corbeaux et des chauves-souris, les corbeaux foncèrent sur Sab et le firent disparaitre, les chauves-souris emportèrent Fée, le dessin se dissipait et Sab tomba dans les pommes

- Sab, siffla Jack

- Sab! Hurla Benny. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, reste avec nous ! les enfants ont besoin de toi !

- euh. . . Benny, il va bien, interrompit North

- NON ! Il ne va pas bien ! Regarde le !

- Benny, hurla North. Il est évanoui !

Benny a arrêté de pleurer, il avait la honte de sa vie. Quenotte et ses sœurs le regardèrent avec des grands yeux:

- ba quoi ! glapit-il. Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un inquiet

Jack ricana silencieusement, Benny se retourna d'un bloc et Jack fit semblant de tousser avec un air malicieux

- et in peux de sérieux vous deux ! gronda North Quenotte tu peux remplacer Fée ?

Quenotte fit un petit sifflement en secouant la tête

- Benny Jack vous allez voir si il à pas d'autre fée blessées par c'est monstres

- avec lui ! hurla Jack et Benny en même temps

- oui ! Gronda North vous serez ensemble ! Comprit !

Les deux gardiens soupira tristement. Soudain Benny leva ses oreilles et entendit un bruit que personne ne peux entendre. Évidemment.

- et ! Vous entendez ? Demanda Benny

- j'entend rien, répond Jack

- normal, parce que moi, j'ai une bonne ouïe

Soudain un géant tomba du ciel. Il était toute en ferraille et des yeux perçant qui dégageaient une lumière rouge. Jack rouvrait grand les yeux et North sortait ses épées

- c'est quoi ça ? demanda Jack

- je sais pas, mais je vais rouiller sa face, frima Benny

- Benny attend ! Prévenait North

Mais Benny ne l'écoutait pas, il fonçait tête baissée sur le géant, il lui balançait ses boomerangs, mais le monstre de fer n'a rien senti et les boomerangs tombèrent parterre. Benny lui fit un sourire innocent et le bras droit de métal s'ouvrit et des drôles de bestioles vertes entourèrent le bras et prirent la forme d'un fusil, Benny ouvrit grand ses yeux et hurla comme une fille :

- hiiiiiiii ! Il a un fusil ! cria t'il

et il couru plus vite qu'un lièvre pour se  
cacher

- Benny reviens ici tout de suite ! Gronda North. D'abord ce n'est pas fusil c'est une. . .

Avant que North a pu terminer sa phrase, le géant tira sur le bonnet de North et fit éclaté :

- calachenicofe , siffla North avec de grand yeux.

Le géant poussa North avec sa grosse main comme une mouche, puis il visa Jack avec son arme, il tira et l'esprit d'hiver esquiva le coup. Soudain, une boule de sable frappa le monstre, puis une autre le frappa à la tête et une autre à la jambe droite. Les coups étaient tellement forts que le géant de fer tomba dans le vide. Jack regarda derrière lui et il y avait Sab qui boitait

- Sab, chuchota Jack

Sab lui fit un sourire, quand soudain ! Une meute de petites créatures qui faisaient la taille des fées des dents, surgit du vide où est tombé le géant. North se leva et Benny sortit de sa cachette

- ces. . . Machins . . . C'étaient ces machins qui commandaient le géant ?! demanda Benny avec un air étonné

Quenotte et les fées des dents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux,. Des ennemis qui font leurs tailles et qui sont capables de commander un géant seront difficiles à battre.

- cette fois il est allez trop loin, dit North

- attends ! prévenait Benny, on ignore où est leur cachette

- c'est vrai ça, dit Jack

- justement, c'est pourquoi on va les suivre, lâcha le russe avec intelligence

Soudain, un portail s'ouvrit et les _diablotins_ se précipitèrent dedans à vitesse grand V.

- t'as une autre idée ? Glapit Benny

- rien du tout, répond North

Soudain, deux diablotins sortirent d'un trou : le premier était costaud avec la peau bleu marine et le deuxième était mince comme un coucou, des ailes et une tête de moustique, ils étaient sur le point de s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce qu'une fée des dent les prit par les oreilles en sifflant et les gardiens se retournaient :

- hé regardez, intervint Benny, deux d'entre eux sont restés - bah au moins, ils ont une fessée, se moqua North

Deux fées passèrent des balais et des seaux d'eau aux deux diablotins et Quenotte leurs pointa le palais tout saccagé, les diablotins ouvrirent grands les yeux et la bouche.


End file.
